


Our (Dirty) Little Secret

by Smileyy101



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry likes biting, M/M, Tattoo Kink, Tattoos, a bit smutty, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 11:33:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/912710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileyy101/pseuds/Smileyy101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall seems to be the only one without any ink etched into his skin.</p><p>Or the one where Niall just really likes Harry’s lips and they are somewhat bad at keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our (Dirty) Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I don't know where this came from. All I know was it was written at like 2 in the morning.

“So, everyone here is so tatted up. Well, except for you Niall. Any plans for an inking in your future?” The blonde interviewer asked, looking at the boys' arms. They were in a line sitting on the couch opposite the young woman for this interview with Niall in the middle, looking plain but handsome without all the ink blacking out his smooth skin. Niall blushed and Harry did a small cough to cover up his giggle.

The boys around them and the interviewer wore similarly confused expressions.

“Yeah, no, I don’t think I’ll be getting a tattoo anytime soon. It always seemed too permanent for me,” Niall answers, avoiding Harry intense gaze. The interviewer nods and continues on with the questions, switching the topic to the movie they had been working on. Niall and Harry kept sneaking secret glances behind Louis’ back though as Harry was on the left end of the couch. The smirk never left Harry’s face until the end of the interview and they all exited, heading for the cars and their hotel.

Niall landed on the bed hard, bouncing once as Harry was quick to come down and hover over him between his legs. Both boys were left to nothing but their jeans as they had shed their t-shirts and shoes as soon as they walked through the door. Harry gently put a hand on Niall’s cheek, rubbing his thumb on the soft skin and smiling down at his boyfriend. He leaned down for a short, but heated kiss as he reached down to unbuckle Niall’s jeans.

Harry bit into Niall’s bottom lip and Niall moaned as he arched up into the younger boys touch. A chuckle rumbled deep in Harry’s chest as he got the the belt and button open. He slid down Niall’s torso, kissing down the center and leaving a small mark on the edge of his hip before taking the jeans all the way off.

“Tattoos seem so permanent, _bullshit_ ,” Harry says, really laughing now as he brought a hand up Niall’s leg toward his thigh. Niall shook his head and lifted up on his elbows to look down at his lover.

“No one will ever know but you,” Niall says, shrugging. Harry hums his approval as he settles his hands on Niall’s hips, holding him down into the bed. Following his hands’ trail, his kissing from the boy’s knees up towards his inner thigh, taking his sweet time and making Niall squirm.

“Yeah, I don’t want anyone seeing but me. Not even the boys,” he says, going up the right thigh to stop right at the junction of Niall’s leg and hip. Harry bites his lip as he looks down at the splash of color on the otherwise pale, unblemished skin. There sits a bright pink kiss mark tattooed into Niall’s skin, proud but discreet.

Niall had always raved about Harry’s lips, how bright they were, how he looked like he was wearing lip gloss at times, and how red they got when Harry got into the habit of biting them. And Harry loved leaving marks all over Niall’s body, that’s how the other boys had found out about their relationship. Harry had left a deep purple hickey on Niall’s jaw and no turtleneck would be able to hide it. The boys were all accepting of course but it was still embarrassing.

But this time Harry had wanted to make a more permanent mark and when he told Niall his idea, Niall loved it. It was in a spot where nobody would know but them, their dirty little secret.

Harry dipped his head down and bit down hard, sucking on it for a bit before licking it soothingly. Niall gasped, wanting to buck up but Harry’s strong hands held him down well.

“Mine,” Harry whispered, looking up at Niall through his lashes, green eyes seeming to glow in the dimly lit room.

“Yeah, all yours,” Niall whispered back, burying his fingers deep in Harry’s curl and guiding him to the place he needed him most. “Always yours.”


End file.
